Miéntele
by Llanca
Summary: One shot. // —No le digas nunca como fue, ya sabes como es él… — murmuró posando ambas manos sobre las caderas de la florista.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Como no está permitido en Fanfiction hacer song fics, éste se trata de una adaptación.

Aclaraciones: Inspirado en la canción, Miéntele de Los Bunkers. (Temazo)

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Miéntele ::Oo~**

.

**C**apítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**H**abía estado tanto tiempo haciendo fila bajo el sol, perdiendo el tiempo sin razón cuando estuvo en la academia ninja, que la idea de ir al bar a beberse una cerveza para refrescarse, era bastante buena.

Cuando llegó a dicho lugar, se sentó frente a la barra, dejando ambos codos apoyados sobre ésta.

—Una cerveza — pidió con típica monotonía.

Soltando un respiro desganado, miró de soslayo a las personas que ingresaban con el mismo propósito que él al bar; beber y refrescarse. De los recién llegados al recinto, vislumbró a Sasuke que iba con Ino de la mano.

Sí, el Uchiha había regresado a Konoha, y luego de unos meses, había entablado una relación por obligación con la experta en control mental, su mejor amiga, su compañera de equipo, su amante; Ino.

Desinteresado, aparentemente, pudo notar cómo ambos se acercaban a él.

—Hola, Shika… — dijo Ino, encontrándolo sin nada entre las manos.

—Nara.

—Uchiha… — replicó ni siquiera mirándolo, pues su atención estaba centrada en la rubia que lo volvía loco. —Problemática…

Justo en ese momento, el barman le entregó una fría lata de cerveza, por lo que capturó su completa atención. Por supuesto, la abrió de inmediato y bebió un sorbo que lo liberó del calor que lo atormentaba hace minutos.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo estás problemática? —. La miró, y ella en respuesta le sonrió ampliamente.

—Muy bien, Shika. — Respondió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Shikamaru sabía lo que significaba ese vistazo, la conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo —se encogió de hombros y quebró la visual, pues pudo sentir a Sasuke examinándolo minucioso.

En momentos como ése, es que se culpaba a sí mismo, pues la Yamanaka pagaba mucho por las faltas que cometían los dos. Obviamente, el pago era por el soportar al bastardo del Uchiha.

—Eso es bueno — sin siquiera disimular, Ino le guiñó un ojo mientras se mordía con lentitud el labio inferior.

Claramente, sabía lo que le dedicaba a través de esos gestos sugestivos. Y tenía que reconocerlo, se veía tan bien sin nada de vergüenza, que lo tentaba aún más.

Ino, en definitiva, sabía jugar a dos bandos a la perfección.

—Iré al baño, si me disculpan… — dejando de lado el contacto con su novio, le echó un vistazo a Shikamaru antes de desaparecer por entre las personas.

—Así que… ¿Cómo fue tu última misión? — le preguntó a Sasuke para terminar con el silencio incómodo que se había implantado luego de que Ino los dejara solos.

—Sin problemas, fue bastante simple a decir verdad.

—Ya veo.

—Me dijo Ino que habían ido a comer juntos.

—Exactamente — evitó en todo momento mirarlo a los ojos. —Como todas las semanas.

—Claro, supongo que te agradezco por cuidarla mientras estaba fuera.

Si supiera cómo es que cuidaba a la rubia… Todo lo que habían hecho el día de ayer, cuando ella lo había ido a visitar. No quedaba más opción que mentirle.

—No hay de qué — murmuró, llevando la lata de cerveza a sus labios para beber el contenido.

—Ella está cada día más hermosa…

Cuando escuchó lo que dijo Sasuke, lo miró de reojo algo sorprendido, dado que el portador del Sharingan no se caracterizaba por mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, no obstante asintió en acuerdo, claro que aquel gesto pasó desapercibido por el heredero del clan Uchiha.

La verdad era que el azabache no hacía más que hablar de Ino. Estaba más enamorado de lo que él estaba de ella… aunque no, Sasuke jamás podría amar a la platinada con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

Observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio pedir agua mineral para Ino, y una cerveza para él.

—Ya vuelvo — incorporándose, caminó a un lado de Sasuke.

Ya era tiempo de ver a Ino.

Caminando a pasos rápidos a través de los pasillos de bar, llegó al que era el baño de las mujeres. Sin siquiera importarle que fuera el tocador del género opuesto, ingresó.

Apenas cerró la puerta, vio a Ino que estaba mirándolo a través del reflejo del espejo.

—¿Le mentiste, no? — le dijo a la rubia que se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia él en actitud coqueta, tal cual como a él le gustaba.

—Ya lo hice — susurró apegándose al moreno, envolviéndole el cuello con ambos brazos.

— ¿Estamos solos? — la miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

No fue necesario que ella lo hiciera, pues pudo descubrirlo en aquel brillo intenso de sus ojos azules. Estaban solos en aquel cuarto de baño.

—No le digas nunca como fue, ya sabes como es él… — murmuró posando ambas manos sobre las caderas de la florista.

Sin darse cuenta, ella ya lo estaba besando. Pudo sentir su lengua masajeando la suya, en una batalla desesperada, parecida a la que tuvieron el día anterior cuando ambos gimieron sus respectivos nombres en un espasmo que les hizo perder la cabeza.

Mordisqueándole el labio inferior en un arrebato urgente, la alzó para que ella envolviera los muslos alrededor de sus caderas.

Con los ojos cerrados y los sentidos alertas, la condujo hacia el lavabo del tocador, en donde la sentó con cuidado.

Entre caricias lascivas bajo la ropa, la apretujó más en su contra, para sentir cada curva del cuerpo de la ojiazul encajar en su torso. Mientras que con una mano le recorría el muslo.

—Te necesito… — jadeó entre besos, dejando el contacto de lado para lamerle el cuello.

—Yo también, Shika…

Tensándose al oír aquel quejido cautivador, condujo su boca hacia el monte de los pechos aún cubiertos de Ino.

—S-Shika…

—Preciosa… — musitó por la bajo, ascendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. —Te amo…

—También te amo, Shikamaru…

Le encantaba cuando ella le decía que lo amaba, pues era consciente de que no se lo decía al Uchiha. Sólo a él. Se sentía afortunado, pese a que ella no estuviera con él.

Por supuesto, sería bastante simple que Ino terminara la relación con Sasuke, mas por un acuerdo pre nupcial que habían entablado los ancianos de la aldea, dado que la mejor candidata para restablecer el clan era la Yamanaka, no había manera de que aquello fuera posible. La rubia estaba comprometida por ley con el Uchiha, y no había forma de terminar con aquel pacto.

Casi sofocándose por el calor, la besó impaciente antes de romper el contacto.

—Ya es tiempo, no quiero que sospeche algo… — le recordó abriendo los ojos, fijando de inmediato la mirada en ella.

—Tienes razón…—jadeó entreabriendo los párpados. —Sería horrible que se enterara de nosotros-

—Otra vez — terminó las palabras de ella.

Sí, hace un tiempo, Sasuke los había descubierto en un lugar bastante comprometedor, con acciones que serían catalogadas por cualquier de no amigos, no obstante, el azabache había hecho oídos sordos y ojos ciegos. Es por eso que era mejor no darle dudas al vengador.

Aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

—Por eso, miéntele.

Ino le sonrió de medio lado al momento que asentía en silencio.

—Él sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber…

—Lo tengo claro — le besó los labios en un breve contacto. —Aunque sé que tú me protegerías.

—Siempre, problemática. Siempre…

Enseguida, tomó a Ino por la cintura, y la bajó del mueble del lavamanos.

—Vamos — le extendió una mano.

—Vamos… — correspondió, comenzando ambos hacia salir del baño.

Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, se soltaron y caminaron a una distancia considerable. No querían levantar sospechas una vez más, eso sería desastroso y muy problemático.

Shikamaru llegó primero a la barra, en donde se sentó en el mismo lugar donde hace unos minutos estaba.

— ¿Has visto a Ino?

—No — mintió cogiendo su cerveza, casi ignorando a Sasuke. —Pero ahí viene — señaló a la rubia que caminaba entre la muchedumbre hacia ellos.

—Ino…

—Sasuke… — sonrió por inercia, abrazando a su novio una vez que estuvo a su lado.

—Tardaste.

Arqueando una ceja, Shikamaru miró a Ino, diciéndole a través de los ojos una sola palabra; miéntele.

—Estaba lleno el baño, ya sabes como son las mujeres.

Conforme, sonrió mientras llevaba la lata hacia sus labios. Ino sí que sabía mentir.

* * *

.

**FIN...**

.

* * *

Listo. Ellie se deja de actualizar por hoy. xD ¡Uff! Me cansé. Mañana publico un multi chapter Shika/Ino que tengo por ahí. Lo haría ahora, pero el debe llama.

Ay, cambiando el tema, qué fue divertido escribir este one shot primo hermano de un song fic. Como pueden notar, he estado bien inspirada últimamente. Che, y eso que apenas tengo tiempo. Imagino que es eso, la presión. Jaja.

Ojalá les guste. ¡Besos!

Pd: Dedicado a las cerditas problemáticas y las ciervitas perezosas del ShikaIno FC de NC. Si alguien se desea unir, por favor hágalo. ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!


End file.
